Un Instante
by Stitchita
Summary: Amor, momentos en familia, humor, confianza, regaños... En esta familia todo es posible. Inspirado en los dibujos de la autora Kuri, 365 instantes de la familia Briefs.
1. Extraña atracción

**Un instante**

Dragon Ball y los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Summary. Amor, momentos en familia, humor, confianza, regaños... En esta familia todo es posible. Inspirado en los dibujos de la autora Kuri, 365 instantes de la familia Briefs.

* * *

 _Viñeta 351._

 **Capítulo I. Extraña atracción.**

Era verano en la Capital del Oeste. Cómo odiaba el maldito verano de este planeta. Por supuesto, en su planeta natal Vegetasei, las temperaturas eran extremas, mucho más que en el que actualmente vivía, sin embargo, no soportaba el calor. Y una de las razones era la que venía a continuación.

Su cámara de gravedad se había averiado. Le pidió a su mujer repararla, pero su respuesta fue que tenía demasiado trabajo como para echarla un vistazo hoy. Mañana lo haría. Y en el jardín, era sencillamente imposible entrenar.

Tramaba algo. Lo sabía. Pensaba esto mientras tenía su espalda recostada contra un árbol del extenso patio. Estaba cruzado de brazos y piernas, con los ojos cerrados, intentando meditar. Aprovecharía este rato para practicar este ejercicio que hacía mucho no hacía, pero oyó unos pasos a lo lejos con su fino oído.

Abrió un ojo entrecerrado cuando la figura se aproximó más donde él se encontraba y volvió a cerrarlos. La peliazul se paró delante de él y se agachó con una sonrisa sospechosa.

—¿Qué haces?

No hubo respuesta de su contraparte. Se sentó a su lado y se recostó junto a él. Le tomó del brazo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿No tenías mucho trabajo por hacer?

—Sí, pero merezco un descanso para dedicarle tiempo a mi esposo, ¿no?

Abrió los ojos y la miró de reojo frunciendo el ceño.

—Está bien, está bien, te arreglaré la cámara luego, pero déjame disfrutar de tu compañía un rato. Es raro que se averíe la cámara...

Manipuladora, eso es lo que era. Ahora sí que estaba convencido de que lo había echo a propósito. Pero no la culpaba. Él también gustaba de estar a solas con ella cuando nadie se encontraba en casa, últimamente tenían poco tiempo para ellos solos. Demasiados miembros en su familia.

Algo peludo rozó su pierna. Bajó su mirada y se encontró a esa bola de pelo que el padre de Bulma siempre llevaba colgado del hombro.

—¡Tama! ¿Por qué no estás con papá? —la mujer tomó al gato y lo puso sobre sus piernas. Maulló y saltó a las de Vegeta de un brinco —. Qué raro que mi padre se haya olvidado de él, debe de haber dejado la puerta del jardín interior abierta —. En ese instante se dio cuenta de sus palabras y abrió los ojos hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas. Si eso era cierto, entonces...

Al hombre no le pasó desapercibida la expresión de espanto de su mujer y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué te pasa? Es solo un gato —elevó al minino de la piel del cuello para quitársele de encima y le soltó en el césped.

—No, no es nada —una risilla nerviosa salió sin querer de ella. Bulma cerró los ojos rápidamente para disimular y olvidar el tema.

Vegeta hizo lo propio, y el pequeño gato negro se tumbó a su lado.

Un ladrido. Otro y otro. Trinos. Otro ladrido más raro. Molesto por tanto ruido abrió los ojos.

—¡Callad de una vez, malditos bich...!

No pudo terminar la frase. A su alrededor había tres perros, otro naranja con cola peluda parecido a uno y dos pájaros posados a su lado. Estupendo.

—Mujer... —silencio —. Bulma —la zarandeó. Se había quedado dormida. Mierda.

Cuatro gatos más se acercaron sigilosos y gráciles, fueron a tumbarse al lado de los adultos.

El pelinegro movió sus brazos de un lado a otro con energía, intentando espantarlos.

—¡Fuera bichos asquerosos, no me toquéis!

Lejos de hacer caso, los perros se sentaron y tumbaron, ladraron contentos como si de un halago se tratara. Algo golpeó su cabeza y miró hacia arriba. Una ardilla bajó veloz del árbol con una piña y se le quedó mirando cuando estuvo en el suelo.

—No puedo creerlo... —unas gotas comenzaron a caer por sus sienes. Su paciencia estaba agotándose de un momento a otro.

Un sonido le resultó familiar y giró su cabeza para mirar hacia un lado. Dos monos parecían parlotear, movían sus rabos y daban palmadas. Ambos tenían un lazo en su cuello. Parecían tenerlos cuidados de una forma especial.

De repente el suelo comenzó a moverse bajo ellos. En ese momento Bulma se incorporó lentamente y abrió los ojos.

—Vegeta, qué...

Al instante se despertó. Un Tiranosaurus-Rex se acercaba amigablemente hacia ellos. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados de animales, a cual más variopinto. Cuando miró al hombre a su lado y le vio rodeado de gatos y demás animales que le miraban fijamente, no pudo evitarlo, estalló en carcajadas.

—Pero, Vegeta, ¿qué has hecho?

Este la miró consternado. Una vena apareció en su frente.

—¿Cómo que qué he hecho? ¿Qué diablos has hecho tú para que vengan todas estas criaturas? —Tama se subió de nuevo en sus musculosas piernas.

—Yo solo estaba durmiendo... —sintió que la mirada del guerrero la atravesaba como un láser—. Em... Creo que mis padres se dejaron las puertas del jardín interior abiertas y bueno... ¡Es que tú siempre has tenido buen feeling con ellos, no es mi culpa! Además, mira a Tom y Jerry, no me digas que no se parecen a ti —señaló a los monos, de nuevo volvió a reír pero intentó contenerse porque sabía que Vegeta podría hacer explotar todo de un momento a otro.

—Estás demente si piensas que me parezco a... Esas cosas.

Se levantó ágilmente del césped, no lo soportaba ni un segundo más. El gato negro saltó de sus piernas, y como el minino, todos y cada uno de los animales le siguieron los pasos hasta el interior de la casa.

La científica observó con lágrimas en los ojos –provocadas por la risa- la procesión hasta que desaparecieron. No entendía qué tenía el saiyan para la fauna de sus padres, pero cada vez que le veían corrían a su lado o le perseguían. Especialmente Tama y los monos, a los que la científica se había encargado de alimentar desde que nacieron; le recordaban tanto en cierta manera. ¿Sería su olor, o quizá, que Vegeta era medio simio?

Definitivamente, eran demasiados en aquella familia.

* * *

¡Qué sorpresa!

Esta vez me he atrevido con este reto de los 365 días inspirado en los dibujos de Kuri, una autora que nos deleita con sus cientos de dibujos sobre esta familia

Cada viñeta corresponde a un capítulo de esta historia. La última imagen que aparece en el fic, será la correspondiente al último capítulo actualizado. Igualmente si quieren echarlas un vistazo a las de los anteriores capítulos les dejo el enlace en mi perfil.

Este reto fue lanzado desde la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball", la que recomiendo si os gusta este anime, pasaréis un rato muy divertido. Varias autoras ya han aceptado este reto, ¡ahora ya hay una más!

Decidí comenzar con esta viñeta porque soy devota de los animales, son mi pasión desde que era pequeña y curiosamente, los fanarts muestran a Vegeta con cierto apego hacia ellos y no pude resistirme. Dudo realmente que al guerrero le gusten, sin embargo los animales sí sienten de alguna manera atracción por él (o eso pienso), debido a su poder puede que se sientan protegidos o simplemente por instinto, quién sabe ;)

Nos leemos…

Stitchita.


	2. Apuesta entre sábanas

**Un Instante**

Dragon Ball y los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 _Viñeta 153._

 **Capítulo II. Apuesta entre sábanas.**

La puerta del baño de la gran habitación se abrió, dejando escapar el vapor de su interior. La de cabellos turquesa salió con tan solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras secaba su cabeza húmeda con otra. Con los ojos cerrados para evitar que el agua pudiese penetrar en sus ojos, habló al que estaba tumbado en la cama.

—Oye, Vegeta, ¿recuerdas la apuesta que hicimos hace unos días?

El susodicho estaba mirando al techo sobre la cama que compartían, con las manos tras su cabeza y una pierna flexionada. Rotó sus ojos azabaches para mirarla de reojo, de arriba a abajo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Bulma tiró descuidada la toalla al suelo, con la que estaba secando su pelo y puso sus brazos en jarra.

—Ya veo. El príncipe solo se acuerda de lo que le conviene. No se preocupe, su majestad, le ayudaré a recordar.

Coqueta, dejó caer la única toalla que tapaba su cuerpo. Se deslizó hasta sus pies y la retiró, mostrando un diminuto camisón negro con transparencias, que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

 _Era la hora de comer, así que el guerrero abandonó su entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad para dirigirse hacia la cocina. Gracias a que Bulma instaló una que daba directamente al interior de la casa, ya no tenía que recorrer el jardín hasta llegar._

 _Cuán fue su sorpresa al encontrársela frente a los fogones, lo que parecía "cocinando". Se acercó sigilosamente y olisqueó el aroma que salía de la cazuela. Extrañamente agradable._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces cocinando tú?_

 _La peliazul pegó un respingo y se giró molesta._

 _—_ _No vuelvas a asustarme así, es peligroso._

 _Ignoró su comentario e insistió. Siempre que ella cocinaba algo salía chamuscado y no había nadie que le hincase el diente, ni si quiera los saiyajins de la casa._

 _—_ _Tienes homerobots que pueden cocinar más rápido y más cantidad que tú. Además, no cocinas bien._

 _—_ _Gracias por los halagos, cariño —respondió irónica. Era consciente de que la cocina no era su fuerte, su madre tenía esa virtud, pero esta vez sería distinto. Había ensayado y le taparía la boca al hombre que se empeñaba en fastidiarla_

 _—_ _Si esta vez sale rico, ¿qué me darás a cambio?_

 _—_ _Ya sabes que eso es imposible — Se asomó a su lado para observar mientras removía lo que estaba dentro._

 _—_ _Pásame la sal —ordenó. El hombre chistó visiblemente molesto y ella sonrió para chincharlo. —Hagamos una apuesta. Si te gusta lo que cocino, una noche tendrás que permanecer quieto y sumiso para mí. Harás todo lo que yo te pida. ¿Aceptas? — la mujer probó con una cuchara el guiso, se relamió y añadió un poco más de sal. Perfecto. Miró al saiyan que no la quitaba ojo desconfiado, fijando sus ojos en sus labios y el movimiento de su lengua._

 _—_ _Entonces eres una ilusa si piensas que eso ocurrirá. De todas formas, me gustaría verlo. — Sonrió de medio lado al imaginarlo, era imposible que algo que ella cocinara con sus manos resultara medianamente comestible, no le importaba en absoluto aceptar su propuesta. Se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó a la espera._

 _La mujer sirvió la comida. Una carne exótica y rosada, bañada en salsa. No recordaba haberla comido antes, aunque no es que prestara demasiada atención a lo que comía, excepto cuando sabía que su mujer lo había elaborado._

 _Tomó los cubiertos, cortó un pedazo y se le acercó. Olía bien. Lo llevó a su boca y finalmente lo degustó. Delicioso. Enarcó una ceja y subió su mirada hacia la peliazul, que le sonreía pletórica, como si hubiera ganado una medalla de oro a la mejor chef del planeta. Frunció el ceño y comió más. Maldición, no sabía cómo, pero había logrado ganar la apuesta. La comida estaba estupenda._

Vegeta paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de Bulma un momento, para después tomar las sábanas, taparse y voltearse.

—Fuiste una tramposa. Seguro que esa comida la hizo un homerobot antes de que yo llegara.

La mujer rió. —Tiene usted muy mal perder. Pero una apuesta es una apuesta, y debes cumplirla si tienes honor. ¿O vas a desaprovechar a esta Diosa de la belleza que tienes en frente? — escuchó un gruñido de su parte pero el hombre no se movió.

Caminó hasta los pies de la cama y se coló bajo las sábanas. En ese momento agradeció que él solo durmiera con bóxers, pues así comenzaría antes la diversión.

Acarició sus tonificadas piernas y paseó sus labios por las musculosas pantorrillas hasta llegar a la tela que la interrumpía en su camino. En la cabeza de él comenzaron a perlar gotas de sudor, maldita mujer, siempre conseguía lo que ella quería. Y no podía tocarla esta vez porque así lo pactaron. Bien, eso no excluía que él también pudiera jugar a su favor, era un estratega nato, y esto no quedaría tan fácil para ella.

Vegeta retiró las sábanas de un tirón para poder contemplar su cuerpo, estaban estorbando y daban demasiado calor. Ya había conseguido encenderle y no había marcha atrás. Bulma se sentó encima de su pelvis y se meció, el moreno apretó los dientes y la observó desde abajo, dejándose hacer.

Ella bajó los tirantes del camisón con tortuosa lentitud, disfrutando de la impaciencia del hombre, que la estaba desvistiendo con la mirada. Sus ojos azabaches siguieron el recorrido de sus manos femeninas que rozaron sus pechos, hasta que finalmente el camisón cayó al suelo.

Tras deleitarse en cada una de sus curvas, como un pintor orgulloso de su lienzo,, alzó sus manos depredadoras para tocarla. Antes de que sus yemas tomaran contacto con su piel, la peliazul se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y las atrapó.

—Déjame que yo te guíe. Si vuelves a hacer eso te voy a castigar.

El saiyan sonrió de medio lado ante sus palabras, la última frase era lo que él solía decirle cuando no se estaba quieta.

Bulma puso una de las manos de él en su trasero y la otra en su pecho, y comenzó a acariciarse a través de las manos del hombre. Ella se dejó hacer en ese momento y Vegeta se incorporó para atrapar con su boca lo que sus manos ocupaban. Lamió con la punta de su lengua su piel aterciopelada del vientre, dejando por ella las señales de sus delicados mordiscos. Ella dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza y cerró los ojos, ofreciéndose a sus caricias y besos. Cada sensación se sentía como nueva, exquisita. Este hombre tenía un poder extraterrenal sobre ella.

Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo tomándola de la cadera y recorrió con sus yemas la esbelta espalda. Modelaba con sus dedos cada curva y tomaba con su boca sus pezones. La mujer sobre él se perdió en sus propios gemidos y suspiros, mientras entrelazaba y agarraba fuerte la cabellera flamante morena del guerrero. Succionaba, besaba y lamía, atendiendo a un pecho con sus labios y el otro con el tacto de sus poderosas manos y en estos momentos, tan gentiles.

Cuando ella pudo volver en sí con algo de cordura y él se detuvo para contemplarla en su delirio, aprovechó para coger algo del cajón de la mesilla.

—Seguro que nunca lo has hecho así, pero no te arrepentirás.

Le mostró una venda color oscuro y opaca. Vegeta no opuso resistencia cuando ella le tapó los ojos y le hizo un nudo tras su cabeza para asegurarla. Esto último le resultó divertido pues sabía de sobra que con el meñique podría deshacerse de ella, pero complacería a su mujer por esta vez. Estaba loca, pero si eso servía para volverle loco a él de placer -cosa que ella siempre conseguía con habilidad- no sería tan mala idea.

—Ahora quiero que me sientas como nunca, ¿lo harás?

Eso no era difícil. Él presumía de unos sentidos superdotados y el carecer del sentido de la vista, haría que se centrase más en otros aún. Parecía que este rol no era tan malo después de todo.

—Eso no lo dudes, Bulma.

Fueron las últimas palabras entre los dos, porque lo que acontecía se convertiría en delirios.

Comenzó tallando su fornido pectoral con sus manos femeninas y fue bajando en un recorrido lento y suave por su costado hasta llegar a sus marcados y entrenados abdominales. El aire contenido del saiyan fue expulsado en un bufido cuando sus manos por su bajo vientre para palpar la única prenda que vestía. Bulma se agachó y besó sus labios lentamente, pero su prisionero no parecía tener los mismos aires calmados que ella y la respondió apasionadamente, comenzando una batalla entre sus lenguas. La presionó su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo para poder sentir la piel de su compañera contra la suya, ya demasiado ardiente. Era una ventaja tener más desarrollados sus sentidos, pero le estaba matando: quería sentirla ahora mismo hundiéndose en ella.

Al contrario de sus expectativas, ella se separó y fue regando su cuello con pequeños besos. Mordió su clavícula justo donde sabía que a él le gustaba. Su respuesta no se hizo esperar y un gruñido gutural salió de su boca. La peliazul siguió su camino travieso hacia el ancho pecho y lamió cada surco de los montículos formados en su vientre. Cuando de joven soñaba con un príncipe azul, jamás se hizo la idea de uno tan bien formado como él y por supuesto, de actitud opuesta a lo que ella esperaba. Y no pudo acertar más. Mientras terminaba el recorrido por su estómago, las manos de Bulma se adelantaron y estimularon brevemente la tela de su preso para finalmente deshacerse de lo que les separaba.

Como un resorte, el guerrero se irguió para sentarse, la tomó de la cadera y la empujó bruscamente contra él para que sus sexos hiciesen contacto. Ella suspiró ante aquel acto y por un segundo, estuvo tentada a dejarse llevar. ¡No! Ya había avanzado bastante para dejarle ganar.

—¡Hey! Hoy me toca a mi, quédate quie... ¡Ah...!

Antes que pudiera terminar sus palabras, Vegeta ya había tomado las riendas, había logrado girarla y tumbarla debajo; comenzó a hacerse paso dentro de ella. Si él quería dar el primer paso bien, pero eso era todo. Ella había comenzado y ella terminaría, era cabezota y eso no iba a cambiar por el paso de los años. Lo que se proponía lo cumplía y le daba igual que tuviese encima a alguien capaz de sostenerla con el dedo meñique del pie.

Bulma empujó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz pillándolo desprevenido debido a la venda que tapaba sus ojos, y tan rápido como pudo, se giró y lo empujó colocándose de nuevo encima y volviendo a la posición inicial.

—¿Qué diablos haces? Deja de jugar de una vez o me vas a enfadar. —Vegeta finalmente cansado de sus tonterías, se quitó el pañuelo de los ojos y lo consumió en cenizas delante de sus narices.

—Escúchame, Vegeta, dije que hoy mando yo y fin de la conversación— sus ojos celestes enfrentaron con la misma intensidad los azabaches de él, y eso le encendió aún más. Joder, cómo le ponía esta mujer. Se resignó y dejó caer hacia atrás, esperando por ella.

Sonrió victoriosa y el moreno frunció el ceño, no le gustaba perder. Sin más dilación, ella se acomodó a horcajadas aproximándose y se hundió sobre su cadera. Ambos suspiraron a la vez y cerraron los ojos, para sentirse completamente. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se adaptó a esta posición e inició el balanceo. Comenzó a mecerse lentamente y él la sostuvo con las manos de su cintura para marcarla el ritmo. Cuando la velocidad aumentó, los gemidos de la peliazul se tornaron ruidosos y Vegeta se incorporó para estar más cómodos. La subió sobre sus piernas y ella entrelazó las suyas alrededor de él, sin dejar la dulce agonía de sus vaivenes. Él acarició su espalda y atrapó sus pechos que se movían por la velocidad, mientras ella dirigía el ritmo y las caderas de ambos se movían acompasadas al mismo son, como el director de una orquesta guía sus instrumentos con melodiosa armonía.

Un fuego consumió primero a Bulma seguido del cosquilleo que se hizo paso por todo su cuerpo desde la unión con su contraparte para explotar en éxtasis en su mente. Sus manos agarraron fuertemente y tiraron de su cabello negro, sus piernas le abrazaron con la fuerza que la quedaba y de su boca salieron gorgoteos incomprensibles. Por su parte, Vegeta refugió la cabeza en la curva de su cuello y la mordió controlando su fuerza, reprimiendo sus roncos gemidos, cuando no pudo aguantar más y explotó, desvaneciéndose junto a su compañera.

Se tomaron unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y cayeron sobre las sábanas. Bulma apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho como de costumbre y le abrazó, hasta que recuperó el aliento. Vegeta sostuvo con sus manos la cabeza, en la posición original que mantenía antes de que ella le perturbase con sus jueguecitos.

—He ganado —sentenció la peliazul, riendo.

—La última vez.

—Claro, Vegeta. La última vez. —Mintió.

* * *

Dos semanas han pasado desde que subí el primer capítulo, estuve de vacaciones unos días y me retrasé de más. Pero ya he vuelto con el segundo cap.

Esta imagen fue un sorteo de entre tres (seleccionadas por mi chico) y salió esta al azar. Creo que fue una buena elección, ¿verdad?

Primer lemon que escribo. Qué divertido es leerlo y qué complicado de escribir. Espero que os agrade. Me pareció interesante hacer que Bulma tomase las riendas esta vez, porque pienso que Vegeta es casi siempre el dominante cuando tienen relaciones debido a su apasionado carácter y ella se deja llevar; claro que no siempre es así como podemos ver. A ella también le encanta ser la que inicia.

Se admiten sugerencias para posteriores caps, tan solo poned el número de imagen que desean y haré un sorteo de entre todos. El resultado lo colgaré en mi perfil de Facebook.

Otra cosa, si os habéis percatado, la historia ha sido movida a rated M, y es porque el contenido adulto como es el caso de este capítulo, debe estar en esa categoría. Así que si ahora deseáis buscarlo debéis hacerlo en categoría M.

Espero leernos más pronto para la próxima.

Stitchita.


End file.
